degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Better Man/@comment-6272714-20140201222454
Ugh I'm sorry for the long rant, but I'm really annoyed. :\ My sister is so rude. I just fail to understand her line of thinking sometimes; I really don't understand her. We share a room, and I was alone while she was getting back from work, so I had some quiet time to read. She comes home as I'm in the middle of a chapter, and she never seems to care about anyone except for herself, so of course she's got no consideration and is as talkative and loud as ever, while I'm trying to read. I'm CLEARLY reading, bear in mind. I was before she even walked in. So she's talking to me, and I'm trying to listen, but like I said, I'm in the middle of a chapter and it's irritating when you're engaged in reading and you have to keep stopping and resuming over and over again, and I really just wanted to finish the chapter, so I'm kind of more into the book than her. And she calls me rude for not listening to her. Like... WTAF? I'M the rude one? When I'm CLEARLY trying to read and you don't ever care about what I'm doing? She literally NEVER cares. She blasts music, the TV, etc., and reading in my house is virtually impossible. That's why I tried to before she got home, but she got back too early. I'm just so pissed off because I am NOT the rude one. SHE is. I ALWAYS consider her, always put her needs before mine, because when you share a room that's what you have to do. Especially with someone like her, because if she doesn't get her way, a fight is bound to ensue. And the fights get bad, so I have to let her get her way or else. Like for example, if she's awake before I am, she'll turn on the TV and I'll be forced to get up, even though I NEVER do that to her. I let her sleep. I'm just so frustrated and sick and tired of her. And shortly after she called me rude, she had the nerve to say, "I can't do anything in this house". Like, excuse me!? I can't, either! I can't even read a freaking book without shoving earphones in my ears so as to block her music out, and strategically planning a convenient time for myself, which is either really late at night--in the dark--when she's sleeping, or after I get done with schoolwork, RIGHT before she gets home, which leaves me virtually no time. I just want to know if I'm the one in the wrong here for not listening to my sister. Was I the rude one for kind of tuning her out? I genuinely think my sister was the rude one, for interrupting me when I was clearly reading and calling herself more important than my book. That's what she said. She goes, "I'm more important than your book." As if she gets to decide and have control over where my attention is!? I was reading BEFORE she got home. I just didn't want to be forced to stop for once. I'm always forced to do things according to what's convenient for her, and I am BEYOND sick and tired of her. For those of you who don't have to share a room, please, be grateful. It's VERY hard to share a room, especially with someone who is the polar opposite of you and too dominant and stubborn and inconsiderate to allow you even a sliver of control. Oh, and you get no privacy as well. Privacy is also a privilege as well as having your own room, so if you have these two things, please just be grateful for them.